


Introducing the school

by DGshoe



Series: Black Wings of Rebellion [2]
Category: Persona 5, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Hanekoma is Akira's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGshoe/pseuds/DGshoe
Summary: When Hanekoma saw who joined this week's game, the memories of a few days prior came back to him.





	Introducing the school

**Author's Note:**

> Me: All right, I've already indulged in my Crossover Needs
> 
> My Brain: Shut. Up. And. Write.

“Remind me why we’re doin’ this again?” Hanekoma asked with a sigh.

“Because it’s seems to be a hereditary trait on your family to do things behind my back.” Joshua answered. Well, Hanekoma was mildly shocked. If Joshua’s tone didn’t indicate it, then his body language certainly pointed out his irritation. He did a real number on the kid back then, huh? “And because I am such a good boss I will keep you updated on your son’s well being. You’re welcome.”

“Did you really need to resort to stalking, though?”

“You never complained about me standing watch over Neku’s children.”

“Because I wasn’t here when you did that.” Hanekoma heaved out another sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. “Anyways, let’s get this through with.” And with that, they both stepped into Shujin Academy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kobayakawa wanted to leave as soon as possible, his duties be damned. Each passing second the single strand of hair keeping Damocles’ sword hanging above his head came closer to snapping. But of course, some nimrod thought it was a good idea to transfer yet another student in September and during the second years' school trip!

Obviously, Kobayakawa knew better than to let it show. As such, when Yoshiya Kiryu and Sanae Hanekoma - who Kobayakawa swears to have seen before - introduced themselves, he put on his best smile and went straight to the point.

“Classes will resume tuesday. It may seem insensible of me, but you are going to attend class 2-C as it is the only one with a vacant spot.” There he lowered his head “I suppose you are aware of the reason for that.”

“I saw it in the news, yes.” Strangely enough, it was the kid who answered. “Thankfully, that teacher was arrested. I hope you weren't aware of it. It's much vexing for the school that it happened in the first place, imagine how worse it could have been if word got out that the school staff knew!”

Kobayakawa wasn't an idiot. His time spent around teenagers and the involvement with Shido made him well aware of a threat when he heard one. Whoever they were, Kobayakawa shouldn't take them lightly. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to jump off that boat, lest they decided he wasn't needed anymore. This could certainly be a way to ascertain that.

“I assure you, had I known sooner I would have been the first to inform the authorities.” Kobayakawa looked at the black haired man, now. “On that matter, I feel compelled to ask if Kiryu-kun ever experienced a similar situation. Our school is now concentrating its resources into aiding those who suffered at the hands of such people.”

He certainly hoped they answered no. The sooner he found an opportunity to change subjects the sooner he could send them off.

“My protégé.” Hanekoma coughed at the word. “Has experienced some bullying before, which ties into how I became his legal guardian. I have put all my effort into helping him and I expect this school to do the same.”

“Of course, of course. I cannot stand bigotry of any kind. As long as Kiryu-kun stands by the rules of this institution he should fear nothing.” Kobayakawa nodded with a smile.

“And I will be certain of perusing those.” Kiryu said with a short laugh that unnerved Kobayakawa, then turned to Hanekoma. "I believe we are done here?"

“Yeah. I think it's 'bout time to pay for that burger I owe ya.” Hanekoma turned to Kobayakawa next. “Thank you for your time Kobayakawa-san.” And then, they left silently.

Twenty minutes later, Kobayakawa decided to head towards the police station in Shibuya.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Kobayakawa stayed in character. If you're wondering about him, he set the record of Longest 1 Day Player, surviving for 50 minutes before dying for being unable to form a pact.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed~


End file.
